Love is Never Wrong
by Sonya Elizabeth
Summary: A young American girl falls in love with Kakashi-sensai. // Teacher/student short love scene.


**AN: So, this isn't really a full story, but more like a quick love scene for Kakashi and Alexa. If you were wondering, yes, I love Kakashi dearly, even though he is a teacher. Plus, it is human nature to go against the rules of society, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Surprise." Kakashi whispered into her ear, gently placing his hands on her shoulders while standing behind her.

Alexa smiled at his presence, "Thanks for coming and helping. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up." Kakashi chuckled and moved his hands down Alexa's arms until his hands were just above her elbows and kissed the back of her neck. Alexa inhaled quickly then held her breath.

Kakashi noticed this and stood up straight, gently turning her around to face him, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Alexa stuttered. Kakashi looked at her questioningly but said nothing else. Alexa was looking at him still, but then looked down, worry and confusion written across her face. "I'm just not sure…"

Kakashi looked at her compassionately, "Do you need to sit?" Alexa nodded and they both sat on the ground, she against a tree and he across from her so talking would be easier.

Alexa took a deep breath and prepared herself for the conversation coming, "I know usually people do not talk of this but I need to so that I can get things straight in my mind."

"That's alright; go on." Kakashi put an arm around her to help calm her.

Alexa decided to let it all come out quickly so that it would be easier, "I've liked you since I met you and I believed that I loved you, but now that it seems we have chance together I'm confused because you are a sensai and I am only a Genin. I'm just," she exhaled, "I just don't know what to do."

Kakashi sighed, and Alexa looked up to him, but he was looking at the ground thinking. He took a while to speak but Alexa didn't mind waiting. "I don't really know what to say either," he began, "but I know I do want to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

She smiled as if saying 'thank you' but remained silent, still not sure of what to say, then thought perhaps a flirty joke would fit the awkward mood. "What is behind that mask of yours?" She asked flirtatiously.

He responded smoothly, "Keep your eyes closed and I'll take it off."

Alexa pushed her lips together to keep from smiling and closed her eyes, "This takes all the fun out of it."

"It does?" He asked and suddenly came forward, kissing Alexa's lips. Alexa jumped a little from the surprise, but soon became caught up in the moment. The kissing became intense as Alexa fell on the bed behind her and Kakashi on top of her. Not thinking about anything, she never stopped him nor tried to. One of his hands was in her hair while the other was sliding down her arm. She had one of her hands occupied as well, in his own hair, but the arm he had his other hand on was only on the bed. Soon Kakashi's hand reached her hand on the bed and he wrapped his in her hand, and she smiled through their kissing. Without realizing it, Kakashi's other hand had begun to move down her back and was fooling with her shirt. While kissing, Alexa felt herself blush. Kakashi's hand had succeeded in going under her shirt and was now on her bra. _"I have to stop…" _she thought to herself, but the moment was so intense and she felt so good kissing him, she didn't want this show of affection to stop.

Suddenly they stopped kissing but only for a moment to take some deep breaths but he was soon kissing her again, except on the side of her face and neck. She still had her eyes closed and she felt Kakashi's hand unclip her bra and his hand slid out from underneath her shirt. His headband had fallen off some time ago and Alexa still had her eyes closed, as promised.

Their legs were still half off the bed and Kakashi seemed to realize this suddenly and sat up a little and turned some; Alexa followed, still not thinking about what was going on. She just knew she was enjoying this show of love from Kakashi and didn't want it to stop, not realizing nor thinking it could end up unfortunate. He was soon kissing her again, but this time a little faster and to her it seemed more intense than before. Alexa still had her eyes closed, which now took a lot of brain power to do because of everything that was going on. Suddenly everything that was going on was falling into place in her mind when she felt Kakashi's hands on her jeans. Alexa, beginning to freak out, opened her eyes. Right as she did though, her eyes met Kakashi's and her eyes were automatically drawn to his left eye. Her breath caught in her throat seeing Kakashi without his mask. He merely smirked and whispered, "I knew you couldn't do it."

"No, it's not that. I-" she quickly tried. She didn't want to break his trust, but then she felt guilty for not keeping her promise.

"What?" he asked, putting his mask back up. Alexa had closed her eyes back quickly after he spoke first and tried explaining herself.

"I opened my eyes because, I, well, I-"

"Afraid?" he guessed, and she closed her mouth and shook her head 'yes' sadly.

Kakashi put a hand through her long brown hair saying, "I've told you before, there's no reason to fear me." He placed delicate finger tips to her left cheek, slowly sliding them down the side of her face, down her neck and down her arm. She shuddered away from his touch every once in a while because it tickled.

Suddenly, Alexa felt very exhausted; she wasn't sure if it was from the excitement of kissing or her freaking out. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" he whispered, almost so soft and sweet, Alexa felt as if she could fall apart from guilt.

"I-I'm very tired all of a sudden."

"Yes, I saw that." She imagined him smirking.

"Sharigon?" she asked and if she had her eyes opened, they would be closing on her as her eyes rolled, fighting sleep. Alexa heard Kakashi chuckle a yes as she began to enter a world of darkness inside her mind, but before she did, she felt Kakashi lie on the side of her and placed a protective arm around her, to hold her through the night. Alexa smiled as her mind finally forced her to sleep, finally, after a long time, she did not dream of being with Kakashi, because her dream had finally come true; her prince charming loved her, even though to the world it seemed wrong.


End file.
